Epic Fail
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade is going through a very hard time and Beck doesn't realize it.  He thinks her behavior is just her being typical Jade but Cat reminds him of what Jade's going through.  When he goes to apologize Jade's reaction is very surprising


I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>Beck knew that he had been a little unfair to Jade lately. First there was Monday when he had gotten mad at her for something that he thought she did to Tori. It turned out to be a miscommunication. Then on Tuesday they had gotten into a fight because he canceled on a date. He had to help Tori study for a test. Wednesday he made Jade sit on the steps at Tori's house because she called Tori stupid but come to find out that Jade was only trying to empathize with Tori. He was in too bad a mood to apologize though. He was busy stressed. Thursday he cheered when Tori's song came on but he didn't make much of a big thing from Jade's song. Friday he canceled plans they had for a movie because Tori got sick. He wanted to help her feel better.<br>Beck loved Jade and he expected her to know that he loved her. Tori was his friend. Nothing more then a friend, but sometimes his friends needed his support. It was reasonable for him to expect Jade to understand that he couldn't always be with her. But Saturday Jade seemed to be a wreck. She was really upset.

"Cat," Beck said, "Did Jade confide in you about anything?"

"You mean about your relationship? Yeah," Cat said, "You've been distant lately and kind of cold to her"

"What do you mean?"

"You got mad at her twice so far. You canceled your date with Jade. You gave her a time out like she was a kid or something when she was really trying to be empathetic. You didn't apologize for that by the way. You made a bigger deal over Tori's song then you did about Jade's. Then you canceled another date on Friday because Tori was sick. Oh and did I forgot to mention that **FRIDAY WAS THE ONE YEAR ANNEVERSARY OF DAY HER SISTER DIED!"**

Beck's face paled. He had forgotten about that. No wonder Jade had been so moody. No wonder she had been so bitter. Beck had known about the fact that Jade's sister died a year ago Friday but it hadn't even crossed his mind. Never, in a million years would he have acted the way that he did if he had known what was- if he had- no, he should have known. There was no excuse for what he did. It was insensitive. It was thoughtless. He would have... he... ugh! He felt like a lowlife at the moment.

Jade happened to be walking by at the time.

"Jade," Beck asked, "Got a minute?"

"Whatever," she said with a sigh.

"Cat can you give her an I a minute," Beck said

"KK," Cat said getting up to leave.  
>As soon as she left Beck looked at Jade.<p>

"I'm a horrible boyfriend," he said  
>She blinked at him.<p>

"What are you talking about," she asked.

"I didn't realize that you were going through so much. I should have remembered. I should have been more sensitive."

"I'm over it," Jade said, "I know that you love me. Am I happy that you got mad at me? No. Am I happy that you canceled our date twice this week no? Am I happy that you made me sit on the steps at Tori's house two days before the one year anniversary of my sister's death. DEFINATELY NOT! I was trying to be empathetic and I don't know how. Am I happy that you like Tori's song better then you liked mine? That would be a no again. Am I happy that you canceled our date when Tori was sick... no. This week for you was an epic fail. But you know what Beck? You're human. I've had epic fail weeks too. Do you hold it against me? No. You don't. If it's okay for me to act that way to you it's okay for you to act that way to me. Let's just wipe the slate clean and start over again."  
>Beck hugged her. He was so proud of her. Something had changed Jade and changed her for the better.<p>

The old Jade would never have forgiven Beck so quickly. She would have held it against Beck until she was sure he learned his lesson.

"So," Jade said, "I hear you won student/teacher month for Sikowitz's class"

"Yeah," Beck said  
>Sikowitz had a contest where the student that got the best grade on a challenge would trade places with him and teach his class for a month. Nobody understood the point of the contest but it was fun and became tradition.<p>

"Are you excited about that," Jade asked

"Actually I kind of am," Beck said.

"Let me make one thing clear," Jade said, "There are a few rules I except you to abide by that month."

"Rules? Like what," he asked.

"Okay rule number one," Jade said, "You are absolutely **not** ever under **any circumstances at all whatsoever allowed to **ever **give me detention. Are we clear on that"**

**"Jade do I look like an idiot," Beck said, "I am a fan of breathing"**

**"Good," Jade said, "Rule number two is simple. You are not allowed to give Tori a bigger part then me in any of the plays and I want the lead in Sound of Music"**

**"It's yours," he said, "But I think you'd want Tori playing the lead in Love In The City."**

**"Why would I want to give up the lead for that," Jade asked, "or my chance for the lead"**

**"Sinjin is playing the husband," Beck said**

**"Yeah. Vega can have the lead in that," Jade said, "Sinjin's obsessed with me anyway and having to make out with him... ew. Seeing Vega having to make out with him now that would be funny."  
>Beck rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Jade was Jade and he couldn't expect her not to be sarcastic.<br>**

**"Any more rules," he asked**

**"Yes," she said, "I'm a winner."**

**"What is this... tell me things I already know day?"**

**"I think that about covers it. Oh can we go out together tonight?" Jade asked  
>Beck sighed. He had promised Tori he would go out to her concert but it was time he put Jade first. <strong>

**"Of course," he said, "Where do you want to go?"**

**Jade thought for a minute. **

**"The scissor museum,"she said, "and out to La Shaylas"  
><strong>

**"Okay," he said, "Let me just go make a call and get our reservations"**

**"6 o'clock," Jade said**

**"I know what to do," Beck replied.**


End file.
